Our overall objectives are to 1) follow-up the second and third generation cohorts at Dartmouth, 2) lead the five-center third generation study, and 3) lead and contribute to manuscript development. Follow-up activities include tracing cohort members, sending questionnaires, conducting telephone interviews, obtaining written consent for medical record access, retrieving medical records, and submitting data to the coordinating center. We will also lead the third generation study. Broadly, this responsibility includes maintaining the third generation cohort registry, overseeing data collection, and documenting operational decisions. We will develop third generation study-related materials, including the study protocol, questionnaire, pathology abstraction forms, and transmittal forms. Incoming data will be entered into electronic files, double-entered, and verified. Questionnaires and non response forms will be reconciled with other data sources, including the cohort registry and the study centers'progress reports. The computerized data will be edited and cleaned, and analyses files will be created and distributed to other centers. We also propose to continue our role in manuscript development. Currently, the Dartmouth study center leads three papers, covering three generations of the cohorts, and additional papers will be undertaken when the follow-up data are mature. We will also continue to contribute to manuscripts initiated at the other study centers.